


Not Just a Knot

by Eveningstargazer



Series: Kinktober 2018: The Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Inflation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Omega!Eren, cock molds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstargazer/pseuds/Eveningstargazer
Summary: To help his mate quiet his mind and stay in the blissful reprieve of being knotted even longer, Levi uses a helpful little kit he bought at Hanji's.Written for Day 1 of Kinktober: Inflation





	Not Just a Knot

**Author's Note:**

> I stretched this one a little...
> 
> Welcome to the first installment of my Kintober 2018 series! I'm making this a series since I won't be completing all the prompts until later and want to be able to reorder easily. Feel free to let me know if this causes issues!

Eren was nesting, that much was clear. Levi walked around the apartment, normally spotless because of his own compulsions, but now in organized disarray. The alpha had just returned home from work after a long and stressful day, expecting to cook a simple meal for himself and his mate before enjoying a relaxing evening in front of the fire, curled around Eren as the soft drone of the TV played in the background. That expectation flew out the window, however, as Levi surveyed their home. Little piles of blankets and pillows were scattered around the living room and trailed down the hall. In one corner, four pillows had been set up in the shape of a cave while in another, blankets had been draped across furniture like a fort.

Levi smiled as he continued further into the home. Eren always did have a strange way of nesting, almost like a child playing rather than a mother preparing to breed. A normal Omega might create a bed of blankets and other soft things in which to relax, but not Eren; his nests were as chaotic and spontaneous as his mind. Levi stepped delicately over the piles in the hall, careful not to disturb any of his mate's masterpieces. Levi's instincts heightened the closer he came to their bedroom, screaming at him that Eren's heat was imminent. The smell of slick wafting through the hall did nothing to quell the excitement coursing through the alpha. He had a special surprise for his little omega this time around and the anticipation sent a shot or arousal down his spine.

Eren was typically a fiery and excitable omega. In general, it was very difficult for him to relax and it often made it difficult for the couple to relish quite evenings or gentle lovemaking. Because of this, Eren relished his heats, not for the natural desire to breed that most omegas were motivated by, but for the ability it gave him to rely on his instincts which allowed him to submit and relax into Levi's hold.

When Eren's heat struck, he was finally able to calm the chattering of his mind for a few moments. It never lasted long though, the only guaranteed reprieve being when he was knotted to his mate. Levi knew that the time since Eren's most recent heat had been wearing on him, the lack of rest and release twisting him like a too tight spring. Levi had noticed Eren losing concentration, sleeping more restlessly and needing to mate more often, reaching desperately for the calm he felt when joined with his mate. Levi was prepared to help Eren as much as possible. This time around, he had taken extra steps to ensure that Eren would stay in that state of reprieve for as long as possible.

A few months before, Levi and Eren had been in Hanji's, an adult store they frequented for toys and the like. Eren had been perusing the lingerie as Levi wandered about in search of something specific. Finally, he found the kit he had been searching for. While mostly considered a gag gift, Levi knew he could put the mold to good use. He had waited until he could smell Eren's heat approaching before putting his plan into action. One night, as he had Eren tied to the bed, lavishing him with rough thrusts and even rougher bites, Levi had felt his knot forming. It was rare for most couples to knot outside of a heat, but for him and his omega, they never seemed to have difficulty doing the impossible. Just before Levi's knot locked them in place, he pulled out abruptly, grimacing as his knot swelled and seed pooled in his lap. His instincts roared at the waste, but he taped them down, focusing on his task and the benefit it would have for Eren in the future. Eren whined, pouting at the lost opportunity to be bound to Levi. Levi thrust three fingers deep into Eren, curling them to simulate a knot. Eren went boneless, keening as Levi rubbed his thumb against the stretched and fluttering rim. Levi pet Eren's belly gently, which only made the omega purr louder, relishing the way the soft skin shivered and muscles tensed under his touch.

Levi knew his knot would last at least half an hour, despite the lack of tight heat around it, but did not want to waste the opportunity. Once he felt Eren was sufficiently relaxed, he pulled his fingers out slowly, stroking the inside of Eren's thigh before standing from the bed. Eren whimpered, blindly reaching for Levi before relaxing again once he accepted Levi's excuse that he needed to clean them up. Levi hobbled his way to the bathroom, pulling out the kit and sliding his swollen cock all the way into the prepared mold until his knot was fully seated. He sighed in relief as the pressure relieved some of the ache. Levi listened intently for any sounds of distress from Eren while he waited for his knot to release so he could remove the mold. His instincts flared when he heard a soft mewl from the adjoining bedroom, ears straining for any addition sounds before chuckling at the light snores he could hear. Finally, he felt a wash of relief as his knot deflated and he removed the mold.

After following the directions for completing the kit, Levi rushed out to Eren. He smiled softly, watching the light rise and fall of his mate's chest as he slumbered. Levi wiped him down with a warm cloth, gently lifting his limbs to ensure that he was cleaned of slick and sweat and seed. Eren hummed in his sleep, turning on his side and making it easier for Levi to finish cleaning. By the time he was done, the mold was complete and Levi had the perfect replica of his cock and knot for when Eren's heat finally arrived

~~~

As Levi finally made it to the bedroom, the smell of slick made him instantly hard, his cock straining against his trousers as he picked his way towards the bed. Eren was writhing, three fingers shoved deep into his ass as he called for Levi.

"Poor, pup," Levi crooned, shedding his clothes as he made his way over to the bed. "Why didn't you call me home from work? How long since your heat struck?"

"D---Didn't want to bo---bother you," Eren whimpered, keening as Levi removed his fingers and replaced them with his own. "Haa--y--yesssss," Eren moaned as Levi curled his fingers, spreading his mate open wide as he splayed them. Drool dripped from the corner of Eren's mouth and his head lolled to the side as his legs spread further to accommodate Levi.

"Eren," Levi said soothingly, petting at Eren's side as the omega squirmed under the assault of his fingers, "you know I would have come in an instant. Never think you are bothering me."

Levi pulled his fingers out slowly, watching as the slick that collected on them glimmered in the soft light of the room. He licked his lips, locking eyes with Eren before bringing his fingers to his mouth and laving his tongue against them, moaning at the taste of his mate. Eren's eyes were wide, his breath shallow and quick as he watched Levi savor such an intimate part of him. Levi smirked, watching as Eren began to squirm again before having mercy on him, pulling Eren by the ankles until the backs of Eren's knees were draped over his shoulders. Levi cupped the cheeks of Eren's ass before dipping his thumbs into the fluttering rim. He pulled them apart, watching as Eren's entrance gaped at him while Eren's head slammed into the pillow and his back arched impossibly high off the bed.

Levi smirked, holding Eren open as the omega writhed in his grasp before bending forward and thrusting his tongue deep into Eren. He released his thumbs, letting Eren clamp down hard onto the muscle as he palmed at the silky, tan thighs against his neck. He felt Eren relax once more, moving his tongue gently inside of him. As Eren slumped back down after the initial intrusion, Levi withdrew his tongue, dragging it roughly against Eren's entrance, drinking up the slick that pooled there.

"You taste so good, pup. So perfect for me," Levi murmured, reverence clear in his voice as he continued to lick and lap at Eren, pausing now and then to suck light bruises into Eren's thighs which sat too tempting against his neck to ignore. After several minutes, Eren began to squirm again, the calm Levi had momentarily given him evaporating into anxiety and need. Levi felt the first twinges of discomfort through their bond, soothing Eren with gentle strokes against his thighs and hips as he lowered Eren back to the mattress.

"I've got you, pup," Levi said, crooning in response to Eren's high pitched whimpers and increasing struggle against Levi's hold. The croon seemed to calm Eren for just a moment, but as soon as it cut off, he was fidgeting once again. Levi crawled up Eren's body, pressing down against the squirming form and gently holding him in place. Eren arched into the contact, the heat from Levi's skin grounding him and confirming Levi's presence. 

Leiv pulled away, ready to start prepping Eren once again, but was halted by Eren's arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him back down. Eren crashed their lips together, drool and whimpers escaping from between bruised lips as he kept them pressed close. 

"Don't go," Eren whispered, the tears forming in the corners of his eyes clinging to the lashes and making Levi's heart shatter. 

"Never again," Levi whispered against Eren's lips. He had never forgiven himself for walking away in the middle of Eren's heat all those years ago, before they had bonded, leaving Eren to writhe, sob, and call for him while Levi walked to the store to get supplies, unknowing of the torture he had left his mate to endure. Levi hadn't realized what was happening, hadn't understood the implications of his actions until someone at the store had stopped him. An alpha had approached him, ready to challenge him simply on the scent of the omega heat that clung to his clothes, growling at Levi about how pitiful an alpha he was to use an omega and leave before the heat scent had faded. Levi had gone wide-eyed in horror as the realization hit him. Eren had been so calm, confirming over and over that he was fine and Levi could go if he needed to; if he _wanted_ to. Levi had thought back to the flush that spread over Eren's chest as he sat on the couch, legs folded in against his chest and arms wrapped tight around his knees, realizing his mistake. He had dropped everything, run home so fast he couldn't have gotten there sooner if he had driven and burst into the bedroom to find Eren shivering in the bed, wrapped in every piece of cloth in the house that had even a drop of Levi's scent on it, the heat sickness already causing his eyes to dull and his skin to grow clammy. Levi had done everything he could to show Eren that it would never happen again, that he would do better, _be_ better, but sometimes Eren's fears still invaded his mind as his heat peaked. 

"Le---Levi," Eren said, voice calmer than before as he regarded Levi with a warm gaze. He nuzzled at Levi's jaw, coaxing the alpha back from his memories and guilt before another wave of heat coursed through him, ripping a high pitched whine from his throat. Levi jolted, immediately focusing back on tending to Eren and reigning in the salty guilt that had invaded his scent. The air shifted to chamomile and basil, the earthy tones of Levi's scent calming Eren further. 

"Sorry, pup," Levi soothed, "I'm here."

Levi reached down to stroke a calloused finger against Eren's rim, the muscle twitching at the contact as a full body shiver traveled up Eren's spine. Eren eased back, willing his body to relax under Levi's touch, confirmation that his mate was still with him, still here in his arms, still ready to take care of him throughout his heat. Levi kept them pressed close, snaking his free hand under the small of Eren's back and shifted so his entire body was pressed against Eren's side. 

Eren hummed, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as his lids drifted closed, his breathing evening out as Levi spread the slick oozing steadily out of him. 

"M--More," Eren sighed, the sound barely there as the muscle continued to relax under Levi's care. Levi smiled, pleased that he could help Eren quite his mind in moments like this. His arousal spiked in response to another wave of Eren's heat, leaving them both panting as Levi eased two fingers into Eren without resistance. Eren sighed, a long breathy moan as Levi sunk them in to the knuckle. Levi bent over Eren to lap at his nipple, the pink bud stiffening as he grazed it with his teeth. Eren's back arched off the bed, supported by Levi's hand as Levi traced Eren's rim with a third finger, coating it in slick that continued to spill before sliding it in beside the first two. 

"You take me so well, pup," Levi whispered into the crook of Eren's neck, licking a thick stripe across his scent gland. Eren gasped, arching further as Levi crooked his fingers and pressed them firmly into Eren's prostate. Several more firm strokes and a gentle bite against his scent gland and Eren was coming, thick ropes of release painting his stomach as he rode out the first orgasm of his heat. Levi never knotted him immediately, choosing instead to establish at the very beginning that everything from that point on would be for Eren: for his pleasure, his enjoyment, and to meet _his_ needs. 

Eren tried to sink back onto the bed, his muscles relaxing around Levi's fingers but Levi would not let him rest just yet. Levi pressed firmly again, the friction on the overstimulated glad causing Eren to tremble in his grasp, a moan ripped from his throat as Levi continued relentlessly. 

"N--No," Eren wailed, but refrained from using their safeword, willing to accept everything Levi gave him and losing himself in trusting his mate. 

"Shhh," Levi cooed, mouthing at Eren's scent glands and sliding a fourth finger into his tight heat. The stretch made Eren keen, breathless and incoherent as another orgasm was forced out of him. When Levi finally relented, withdrawing all four fingers and allowing Eren to sink down into the mattress, Eren stared up at him with bliss-filled eyes. 

"Alpha," Eren called, the word slurred and clumsy in his mouth. He reached his hands towards Levi, fingers wiggling to entice him closer. Levi obliged, sinking down to meet Eren chest to chest as he shifted, hovering above Eren and caging him in with his arms and legs. 

"Ready for me, little omega?" Levi asked, raising a thin eyebrow in question. Eren nodded, lazy and relaxed as his eyes drifted closed and his thighs fell open further. Levi pressed the head of his dripping cock to Eren's soft, stretched entrance, relishing the heat and pressure as he pushed into his mate. He hissed, the sound shifting to a growl as Eren's body consumed him, sucking him in deeper until he was seated to the hilt. 

Eren squirmed, thighs pressing closed around Levi's hips. Levi began to draw out, pressing back in so slow that Eren pushed his heels into Levi's back to urge him on. Levi smirked, the twitch of his lips only growing when Eren huffed and let out a whine. 

"P--please alpha, more. Need you knot," Eren wailed in such an exaggerated show of drama that Levi had to pause to catch his breath from laughing. It was Eren's turn to smirk, lifting his hips to meet Levi's and jolting him back into action. Levi quickened his pace, Eren squeezing his walls like a tourniquet around Levi's cock. Levi groaned, the pressure building in his lower abdomen disrupting his rhythm. Levi's gaze landed on Eren, whose flushed face was contorted into a silent scream as Levi's cock dragged back and forth across his prostate. Eren's back arched once more, only his shoulders remained on the mattress as his hips lifted to meet Levi's. Several thrusts later and Eren was coming, the mess squelching between their stomachs as Levi continued to drill into him. 

Eren panted, eyes flying open as the heavy weight of Levi's cock continued to fill him, the continued stretch causing his overly sensitive walls to flutter and spasm. Eren's aftershocks spurred Levi further as his quickened his pace. 

"L--Levi!" Eren shouted, tan hands gripping at pale biceps as the omega keened in response to another hard thrust.

"Yes, little mate?" Levi asked, voice thick with amusement as he ground his hips down, driving his swollen cock deeper into Eren. He groaned as he felt Eren tense around him, the muscle acting like a cock ring and driving him mad. 

"NN--nngg," Eren babbled, incoherent as Levi pressed deeper into him. Levi slowed his thrusts, propping himself on his forearm as his free hand stroked the tear-soaked hair out of Eren's face. Levi reveled in the sharp spike of arousal he felt through their bond, shivering as it trailed down his spine, taking comfort in the knowledge that Eren was enjoying their coupling as much as he was. The pair had been mated for a few years, but each time they joined, Levi could feel their bond anew. He grazed a thumb across Eren's spit-slick bottom lip, humming to himself at the way Eren's mouth parted for him. He dipped his thumb in, groaning at the way Eren laved his tongue against the digit.

"I'm here, pup," Levi soothed, as he dipped his head and nuzzled behind the omega's ear, "I've got you." Levi pressed closer to Eren, the skin to skin contact grounding Eren back into the moment as he was pressed harder into the mattress.

Eren felt the wet trail of kisses down his neck as Levi made his way to their mating mark, laving it with his tongue as Eren squirmed beneath him. Eren felt, more than heard, Levi's groan as the sensation was mirrored in the alpha's own mark. Eren bucked his hips, frustrated with Levi's lack of motion despite his oversensitivity, his fingers digging into Levi's biceps.

"M--Move," Eren growled, pushing against Levi as he tried to flip the alpha. Levi shook his head softly as he felt the raw need and desperation coursing through their bond from Eren, his own hips bucking in response. He licked into Eren's mouth, lavishing him with sweet caresses as his fingertips trailed along Eren's sides. Levi pressed Eren's wrists above his head, pinning him and smiling softly as Eren relaxed back into his hold. The omega often had trouble letting go of his fiery personality, even when he needed a mental break, and Levi had become skilled in helping his omega achieve that freedom. Levi kept up the barely-there swipe of his hands across the tan skin and the deep but gentle rocking of his hips until Eren's eyes returned to the glassy lust they had previously held.

Eren's head tipped back, a low moan slipping from parted lips as he felt the long drag of Levi's cock within him. His back arched and Levi slipped a hand beneath him to maintain the angle.

"Hmmm, want me to knot you, pup? Look how you open for me, so perfect, drawing me in," Levi hummed, pressing his hand into Eren's back to arch it even more.

"L--Levi," Eren moaned, voice raspy and barely there as he let himself fall.

Levi crooned, nuzzling into Eren's mate mark once more and pulling a purr from him, before biting into it roughly. Eren came then, overcome with the warmth surrounding him as Levi pressed against him, the maddening rocking of the alpha's hips, and the overwhelming feelings he felt pushing through their bond. Levi smiled, watching Eren's face soften with the pleasure coursing through him and the little twitches still wracking his body. Eren went boneless in Levi's arms as he came, his knot stretching Eren more as it locked them in place. Eren cooed at the feeling of well-earned release pumping into him, Levi's knot and his heat keeping him lust-drunk and sated. 

Levi shifted them easily, the motion coming second nature after so many cycles spent together. Levi curled around Eren, his chest pressed firmly to Eren's back as his knot continued to pulse in sporadic intervals. He groaned as another wash of seed pushed into Eren. He ran his hand across Eren's belly, feeling the way it continued to inflate with each new wave of Levi's seed. Eren hummed, looking at the way his abdomen inflated with Levi's essence, evidence of their coupling that satisfied something deep within the omega. 

Eren placed his hand over Levi's on his stomach, his eyes fluttering closed as he drifted asleep. It was one of the few times he could rest comfortably, the firm pressure of Levi's knot bringing him a sense of calm, comfort and reassurance that nothing else could. Levi pressed soft kisses to the nape of Eren's neck, pulling the omega tighter against his chest as he watched Eren sleep, waiting for his knot to deflate before enacting his plan. 

Eren was still asleep when Levi felt his knot release. He eased out slowly, careful to not disturb Eren as he grabbed the supplies from the bathroom. He slicked up the silicone replica with the warming lubricant, hoping it will simulate as close to the real thing as possible, keeping Eren in this state for as long as he can. Levi pressed the dildo in slowly, watching Eren's face for any signs of discomfort. He paused as the knot nudged against Eren's entrance, hesitating, unsure of how such a significant stretch will feel outside of the act of mating. Levi coated his finger in a bit more of the warming liquid, tracing the muscle stretched taut around the dildo, smiling as Eren sighed in his sleep. 

Applying a bit more pressure, Levi bit his lip as he watched the knot disappear into Eren, his body sucking it in like it belonged there. When the dildo was finally seated fully, he crawled back up Eren's body, wrapping himself around Eren once more. It was nearly an hour before Eren woke, his heat lapping at his abdomen like waves against a soft beach. He shifted lazily, turning his head to meet Levi's watchful eyes. A soft smile spread across Levi's pale lips as he took in the dazed and blissful look in Eren's eyes, thankful for the calm and relief he saw there. Eren yawned, blinking slowly as he wiggles in place.

"Your knot's lasting long," Eren slurred, more of a question than a complaint. Levi chuckled, turning and lifting himself to hover over Eren. It took Eren several minutes of blinking lazily up at Levi for him to realize that something was amiss, that the angles just didn't match up. His eyes widened, glancing down to see Levi's cock hanging heavy between his thighs despite the firm pressure and fullness he still felt. His eyes were frantic when they meet Levi's once more. 

"Don't worry, pup," Levi said, amusement laced in his tone as he traced a finger around Eren's stretched rim, causing him to whine and shiver, "It's still me in there, or at least, a replica of me."

Eren gulped, squirming at the stroke of Levi's fingers before settling back down, allowing the feeling of Levi to consume him and calm him, chasing away the chaos within. Levi stroking his hair, Levi kissing his neck, Levi filling him up, Levi's knot stretching him taut, Levi licking his skin, Levi, Levi, Levi. Until all that was left in his usually turbulent mind was the soft drone of his mate's name.


End file.
